


Let Us Show Him

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Trope Bingo [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "They're all expecting one of us to throw a fit over the choice he made.""Here listen to this idea that I came up with."





	Let Us Show Him

**Author's Note:**

> For trope_bingo on my card, _fake relationship_.

Tracy stares into her drink with a light frown, ignoring the other woman as she slides up next to her at the bar.

"These people and Mark are watching us. Waiting for one of us to throw a fit at his choice."

"Then we should give them a show to remember us by when this is all over and in the wind."

"What do you –"

Tracy falls silent as Mary surprises her with soft kisses, gently nudging her into leaning against the wall. The people near them made affronted noises at their brazen display in public, not that Tracy or Mary paid them any attention.

After a few moments, Mary pulled back from kissing Tracy, glancing around them briefly before grinning and dragging Tracy into another room with her, letting the door shut quietly behind them. Tracy smiles softly at her as Mary lays her head against Tracy's shoulder.

"Oooh, Marky is so mad at us!" Mary snorted with laughter in her voice.

"'It's good for him. A little messing with his head is good for him. Especially since he chose that dreadful harpy over either of us," Tracy answered as she grinned, slipping her arms around Mary's waist. 

"Yep. Oh, I have an idea now. It's the best one ever."

"Tell me."

"We pretend to be in a relationship to get back at him. Flaunt it in his face at the public parties that we're happy with each other and that he made a mistake."

"No feelings involved?"

"No messy feelings need to be involved."

"I'm in."

"Great! Then here's the idea I have so far. Feel free to add in any ideas that you might have as well, Tracy."


End file.
